


The Perils of Breaking and Entering

by Twilightbrightstar, WayLowHalo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: After an evening drinking Jon Snow mistakenly breaks into the home of one Rebekah Mikaelson.  Awkward and tense moments ensue but just maybe Jon will be able to walk away with a few new friends out of the deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt, "You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend's house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we're good."

                Jon Snow may not have known a lot of things but knew he had drank far too much to risk driving home and of course he had left his house without his cell phone.  He had just broken up with his girlfriend, Ygritte, though and he hadn't really been thinking clearly. 

                Drinking made it better.  Though it did nothing for his ability to drive but luckily his brother Robb lived close by and even if he was out of town Jon knew he could go there for the night. 

                "Stupid key," Jon muttered now, stumbling around his brother's front porch.  "Where the hell are you?" 

                Normally Robb kept the hide-a-key under the flower pot next to the door but it was gone along with the entire flower pot. 

                _'Someone stole the damn flower pot,'_ Jon thought to himself, trying the door on the off chance that it was unlocked.  It wasn't.  Of course.  The window appeared to be open though and Jon grinned victoriously.

 

\-----

 

                "No, I'm here all alone," Rebekah Mikaelson said, lifting her leg out of the soapy bath and examining her colored toenails.  "My boyfriend seems to have neglected me for the night," she said, allowing a pout to enter her voice and she grinned at the chuckle that came from the other end of the phone.

                "Tomorrow night, I promise.  Your brother is monopolizing my time tonight.  You know how he is," Marcel's voice said and Rebekah sighed.

                "All too well," she agreed, sighing.

                "Speaking of, here he comes.  I have to go.  Tomorrow," Marcel said, his voice rich with promise.

                "Tomorrow," Rebekah repeated, sighing again as Marcel hung up.  Putting her phone on the sink Rebekah closed her eyes and leaned back, resigning herself to a night on her own.

                She was just finishing up her bath when she heard the sounds of her front door knob rattling and she couldn't help her grin.

                "Marcel, you bloody liar!" she called gleefully, hurriedly pulling on her robe.  "You said you'd be with Nik all evening!" 

                Quickly pulling the plug in the bathtub she rushed out to her living room, the grin slipping from her face at the head of dark curly hair that was decidedly not Marcel in her window.  Before she could form any words the stranger popped out her screen and began climbing into her apartment.

                Rebekah screamed and grabbed the nearest thing she could find - one of her boots - and brought it down with all her might on the intruder's head.

                "Who the bloody hell are you?" she demanded, panicked, as the stranger tumbled the rest of the way inside and landed sprawled at her feet.

 

\-----

 

                Jon groaned, blinking up toward the woman who had so kindly 'helped' him inside.  Pain shot through his head and he dimly wondered if it was from the blow to the head, the fall, or the massive amounts of alcohol he had consumed.  _'Probably a mixture of all three,'_ he thought fuzzily.

                "Where's Robb?" he managed to ask, figuring his brother must have gotten back in town early and decided to do some entertaining. 

                "Who the hell is Robb, you wanker, and why did you break into my apartment?" the woman yelled, brandishing a boot threateningly.

                "Your apartment?" Jon asked, confused, struggling to lift his head and look around the room.  It was different then he remembered and with a sinking feeling he realized it was most definitely not Robb's living room.  He had broken into this woman's house late at night and drunk to boot.  _'What the hell am I going to do now?'_ he thought to himself as he laid on the girl's floor and stared at her, trying his best not to panic.  "I think I drank too much.  I thought this was my brother's place," Jon moaned.

                "Drank too much?  That's really what you're going to go with?" the girl scoffed.  "Of all the pathetic - "

                The girl broke off then, her expression softening, as a Siamese cat jumped down from where she had apparently been perched on the mantle and began to rub against Jon's face, purring loudly. 

                "Though Circe seems to like you," she said, a reluctant grin quirking her lips.  "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson.  And you are?"

                "Jon," Jon said, sitting up to get the cat away from his face.  "Jon Snow.  I honestly thought my brother Robb lived here.  I must have gotten the houses confused," he said, at a loss for what to tell her.  The knock on his head was starting to sober him up a bit and he knew he wouldn't be too happy to find a drunk person breaking into his apartment.  He could only imagine what she was thinking. 

                Glancing around again Jon spotted a bat leaning up against one of the walls and was suddenly counting his blessings.  He figured she would have been entirely within her rights if she had come after him with the bat instead of a boot.

                "Well, Jon, you wait in here while I go change into something... more," Rebekah said, glancing down at her robe.  "Maybe try the couch instead of the floor?" she added with a grin as she headed toward what Jon assumed was her bedroom.

                Jon turned to the cat and gave it a small smirk as he struggled to his feet.  "Why do I have the feeling you saved me?" he asked it, managing to get to his feet only to almost fall back down as the world spun around him.  Grimacing he stumbled over to the couch and sat, laying his head back, chuckling weakly when the cat jumped on his lap, purring.

                "Right then," Rebekah said briskly as she re-entered the room.  "What exactly were you getting drunk for, Jon?" she asked, deciding she could afford to be a little nosy toward the person who had just broken into her home and from his position on her sofa the man seemed to consider her.

                "Girlfriend cheated on me," he said after a moment.  "Ex-girlfriend now."

                "Isn't love grand?" Rebekah asked, rolling her eyes.  "I have to compete with my brother for my boyfriend's attention."

                "That would be a nightmare," Jon said, a humorless grin briefly on his lips.  "Ygritte, my ex, decided it would be a good idea to sleep with my brother's best friend, Theon.  She didn't think I would find out, I guess."  Jon rubbed his eyes tiredly.  "Theon has a big mouth though," he muttered.

                "Not Theon Greyjoy, by chance?" Rebekah asked, arching a brow.

                "The one and only," Jon said, nodding automatically but stopping with a wince at the apparent pain in his head.  "I take it you know him?"

                "Small world, huh?" Rebekah said, grinning.  "Theon has an on again, off again thing going with my brother's ex-girlfriend, Aurora.  It's one of the more twisted relationships I've seen.  It almost rivals Aurora's relationship with my brother," she snorted.

                "Is she that crazy girl hanging on his every word?" Jon asked.  "Robb and I think she's nuts.  A woman would have to be to let Theon touch her," Jon said, groaning as his head pounded and debating the merits of never drinking again.

                "Don't underestimate her," Rebekah warned.  "She does have serious issues, yes, but she's as manipulative as they come.  If she's hanging on Theon's every word then I guarantee you she's leading him on for her own purposes.  If nothing else the girl does know how to play her suitors.  That said, would you like to call your brother and have him come get you?  It would be a shame if you broke into two people's houses today just because you're too drunk to find the one that happens to belong to him," Rebekah said, grinning slyly.

                "Robb's out of town," Jon said, rubbing the back of his head.  "I know where the hide-a-key is but when I couldn't find it on your porch I thought someone had stolen it.  It never occurred to me..."  Jon shook his head.  "But it's not there because this is not his place.  I'm really sorry."

                "No biggie," Rebekah said, thinking for a moment before turning on her heel and disappearing into her bathroom.  When she reemerged she held a small paper cup filled with water in one hand and a bottle of Tylenol in the other.  "For the hangover you'll no doubt have very soon," she said, offering them to Jon.  "If you don't already that is."

                "Thank you," Jon said, taking the pills and water.  "I'll fix up your window for you."  Jon looked down at the cat and smiled.  "What's her name?"

                "Circe," Rebekah said, smiling at the Siamese.  "She was a gift from my brother, Elijah.  And as for the window it just needs the screen popped back in.  You really don't need to worry about that.  You did however go through the trouble of breaking in so you may as well sleep on the couch."

                Jon stared at her, amazed.  "Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said after a moment.  "But why are you being nice to me after I broke into your house?"

                "Well... Circe likes you," Rebekah said as the cat in question leapt lightly to the back of the couch and rubbed her face against Jon's.  "And she's generally a good judge of character.  Spare blankets and pillows are in the hall closet.  Help yourself.  I'm positively knackered.  I'll see you in the morning, Jon Snow," she said.  "Oh, and by the way, I have four older brothers.  At least three of which would happily murder you if you did something to me," she added, grinning devilishly at her impromptu guest.  "Sleep well!"

                Circe butted her head against Jon's one last time before meowing and taking off after Rebekah, managing to slip into the bedroom right before the door was closed.

                Jon watched the woman and cat disappear before laying his head back and closing his eyes.  He was extremely lucky that Rebekah didn't call the police.  Sighing, he let sleep claim him, not even bothering with the blankets and pillow Rebekah had mentioned were in the hall closet. 

 

\-----

 

                "Does 'Bekah know you have a key to her apartment?" Kol asked, raising a brow as Klaus let them into their younger sister's place.

                "I lifted it from Marcel last night.  What they don't know won't hurt them," Klaus said and Lucien laughed.

                "Oh, I have missed you, Nik," he snorted.

                "Told you I left my bat here," Kol said, spotting it leaning against the wall and grabbing it.

                "And who is this?" Lucien asked, nodding to the couch and the dark haired stranger that appeared to be sleeping there.

                "Not anyone I've ever met," Klaus said, studying him.

                "Stepping out on Marcellus.  I wouldn't have thought 'Bekah capable," Kol snorted.  "Our sister may be a strumpet, Nik, but at least she's having fun!"

                "Rebekah!" Klaus yelled, scowling, and at his raised voice the man on the couch startled awake, wincing.  "Time to get up, little sister, and come explain yourself!"

                On the couch the stranger looked confused for a moment before comprehension dawned.  "Hello," he said, blinking at Klaus before Rebekah came into the room.

                "What is going on in here?" Rebekah demanded, cinching her robe around her pajamas as she spoke.

                "Who the bloody hell is this?" Klaus snarled, gesturing to the stranger as he struggled to his feet.  "We all know you don't belong with Marcel but I must admit I always thought _he_ would be the one to hurt _you_!"

                "This is not what it looks like," the stranger said, coming to Rebekah's defense instantly.  "I accidentally broke into her apartment last night," he said, wincing and rubbing his head.  "I might possibly never drink again," he added, running a hand over his eyes.

                "How does one _accidentally_ break into an apartment?" Kol wondered, stepping into the stranger's personal space and casually lifting the bat to his shoulder.

                "It does seem peculiar," Lucien offered, smirking.

                "Who exactly are you?" Klaus demanded, stepping beside Kol, the threat in his soft voice obvious.

                "Thought this was my brother Robb's place," the man said, looking back and forth between Klaus and Kol.  "I was a bit drunk," he added, glancing down at Rebekah's cat as she rubbed against his legs.  "My name is Jon Snow," he said, meeting the brother's eyes again.

                "Are you two quite finished with your display of testosterone?" Rebekah asked, rolling her eyes.  "Back the bloody hell away, Nik.  And for God's sake, Kol, put down the bat!"

                "So you're not sleeping with him, then?" Lucien asked.

                "No!  I'm with Marcel and I resent the accusation that I would cheat on him," Rebekah snapped.

                "Still, he did break into your sister's apartment," Lucien drawled, turning to Klaus thoughtfully.  "We could rough him up, have a bit of fun.  What do you say, Nik?"

                "You'll do no such thing!" Rebekah snapped angrily.

                "Nik," Jon said at the same time, using the name the other man had said.  "I have apologized to your sister and I'll apologize to you as well if you want.  I have younger sisters myself and I know what I'd think if I found a strange man in one of their homes.  She has good aim though," he said, grinning wryly at Rebekah for the last part and rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

                Klaus smirked.  "Call me Klaus," he said, backing out of Jon's personal space and, with a smirk of his own, Kol followed suit.  "This is my brother Kol and my friend Lucien Castle," he added, nodding at both of them in turn.

                "Klaus," Jon repeated, nodding.  "Kol.  Lucien," he greeted, nodding to the other two men as well and fighting the glare he wanted to give Lucien. "Thank you again, Rebekah, for your kindness," he said, looking past her brothers to her.

                "It's not a big deal," Rebekah said as Lucien grinned at Jon.

                "No hard feelings, mate," Lucien said. "Just trying to defend the lady's honor."

                "Shut up Lucien, you wanker," Rebekah snapped.  "What are you doing in town, anyway?  And how did you lot get in here?"

                "Just visiting an old friend," Lucien said, throwing his arm around Klaus's shoulders.

                "Marcellus was kind enough to lend me his key," Klaus answered Rebekah, smirking faintly.  "Speaking of, may I inquire as to why Marcel, who doesn't even live here, has his own key to your apartment and your own brother doesn't?"

                "Elijah has a key.  He's the only one of you that needs one," Rebekah snapped, scowling.  "And where exactly is Marcel?  He was with you last I spoke with him," she asked, her eyes narrowed.

                "Your little boyfriend can't hold his liquor," Kol said, grinning.

                "I probably should be going," Jon said, feeling like he was intruding, walking over to the window and popping the screen back into place.  "My brother's house is right across the street," he said, laughing when he spotted it.

                "The guy with the wolf dog?" Rebekah asked, peering out the window.

                "That's the one," Jon laughed.  "Grey Wind.  I have one too.  His name is Ghost."

                "This is all very fascinating," Kol interrupted impatiently.  "But are we going to the batting cages or not?"

                "We better be after we came all this way to get your bat because you refuse to use one that's not yours," Lucien said, rolling his eyes.

                "Care to join us, Jon?" Klaus asked.

                "Thanks for the offer but I feel like my brain is going to pop out of my skull," Jon said, rubbing his aching head.  "I don't think the batting cages will help with that.  Besides, it looks like my brother's home."

                "Your brother could come too," Lucien smirked.

                "I know the perfect hangover cure, mate," Kol said.  "Fix you right up."

                "I'll ask him," Jon said after a moment's thought.  "I think I may actually like to hit something," he admitted, grinning faintly.

                "Good man," Kol said, clapping Jon on the shoulder.  "Are you coming, 'Bekah?" he asked, turning to his little sister.  "Care to show Lucien how it's done?"

                "As tempting as making Lucien cry sounds, I think I'll go check on Marcel.  You boys have fun though.  I trust you can all show yourselves out?  Jon, it was nice to meet you.  Try not to break into anymore houses," Rebekah said, her eyes glinting with humor.

                "I don't intend to," Jon chuckled.  "Thank you again, Rebekah."

                "Jon, why don't you go collect your brother then?" Klaus suggested as Rebekah vanished into her bathroom to get ready for the day.  "Kol, I believe you have one of your restorative miracle cures to whip up?"

                "I'll rummage through 'Bekah's kitchen, shall I?" Kol smirked, disappearing into the room in question.

                "And Lucien and I will wait by the car," Klaus said, eager to get the ball rolling so to speak.

                Jon watched Kol disappear before following the other two men out of the apartment.  Today would be a good day.

 

\-----

 

                "Elijah will meet us there," Klaus said, checking his phone as he and Lucien leaned against the car and waited for Kol, Robb, and Jon.

                "So the old stick in the mud is coming after all?" Lucien drawled.

                "Do play nicely, Lucien," Klaus said, smirking somewhat mischievously, as Kol came out to join them, a thermos in hand.  "Personally I'm rather looking forward to Elijah's face when we tell him how we came to meet Jon.  Today is shaping up to be far more entertaining than I thought only a half an hour ago."

 

- **End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this bit of insanity was at least mildly entertaining! All comments are welcome!


End file.
